Getting To Heavy
by Babygirl3
Summary: A Surprise for everyone who ready it!
1. Default Chapter

Getting To Heavy  
  
Chapter one  
  
Alexis is sitting at home with her daughter Alex. Alex was born out of a one night stand with Sonny Corintos. Alexander Marissa Corintos. she is 2 years old.  
  
Alexis(giving Alex a bath)here you go? Alex(smiles)mama?where is dadda? Alexis(sighs)dadda is gone? honey he is with his wife?he'll come see you very soon o.k? lets get out? Alex(smiles)ok.  
  
Alexis is tucking Alex in her bed. Alexis goes back in the living room when the phone rings Dr.. Simmons: Ms. Davis your test came back? congralations your pregnant again? Alexis(sits down)I'm pregnant? again? Alexis(goes to her bedroom)I'm pregnant again? with Sonny's baby? Alexis goes to bed with Sonny on her mind  
  
The Next day. Alexis has on some black jeans with a purple shirt on with some black sandals on with her hair in a ponytail. Alexis goes to the doctor Dr.Simmons:hi Ms.Davis? Alexis(smiles)hi Dr.Simmons?I got your messgage? I'm pregnant again? Dr.Simmons:yes you are? you are 2 months? Alexis(sits down)do you know the sex? Dr.Simmons(hands Alexis a tape)look for yourself? thank you Alexis goes home to watch the tape  
  
Alexis house Alexis is watching the tape when Alex comes in. Alex(smiling)hey mama? Alexis(hugs Alex)hey A? whatsup? Alex(looks down)mama? whats wrong? Alexis(picks Alex up)Alex?mama's pregnant? Alex(smiles)whats pregnant? Alexis(laughs)Alex it's when you get another sister or brother? Alex:o.k? what is it? Alexis(smiles)a girl? your own sister honey Alex hugs Alexis tight Alexis(smiles)how about we go get something to eat?lets go honey Alexis grabs Alex hands and leaves her house  
  
Alexis takes Alex to get some tacos. There she sees Carly,michael, and Dean their second son. Alexis(sigs)Alex? want 2 mexican piazzs? Alex(smiles)yeah? with just meat and chees? that other stuff is nasty? Alexis laughs Carly sees Alexis and a little girl about 1 or 2 with her Carly(walks toward Alexis)well if it isn't Alexis Davis? Alexis(rolls her eyes)what Carly? Carly(laughs)well me and Sonny are doing fine with 2 kids and one on the way? he loves me and will stay with me? bye Alexis(sighs)ready honey? Alex(smiles)yes mama. 


	2. Getting To Heavy

Chapter 2  
  
Alexis is reading the paper when Alex comes downstairs.Alex eats a apple and goes in the livingroom to wtach TV. Alexis(smiles ta Alex)hey Alex? Alex(looks at her om)hey mama? Alexis walks in the living room Alexis(sits by Alex)um Alex?can we talk right quick? Alex(looks at her mom)yes mama? Alexis(sighs)do you remeber mast night? the woman who was being mean to me and you? Alex(shakes her head)yes? Alexis(sighs)well honey she is your daddy's wife?her name is Carly? Alex(smiles)will I get to see daddy? Alexis(looks down)honey?he's married and he loves her and his children with her? Alex(angry gets up)he's loves me mama! I believe he will come and see me and the baby? mama he will? Alexis(hugs her daughter)he does honey? he loves you? you will see him soon o.k? I promise? Alex(hugs her mom)o.k? pinky? Alexis(laughs)o.k lets get ready for school today? Alex laughs  
  
That Evening. Alexis is cleaning up with the help of Bobbie,Laura,Elizabeth and Gia. they are helping her decorate her baby room The Room is like the sky on the wall with a babyblue crib and everything else that goes with it.After they leave Sonny stops by to get the contract. Alexis is showing. she is 3 months. Alexis(answers the door)hey Sonny?whatsp?come in? Sonny(walks in)umm I need a contract? for Pier 59. somebody found out a bought it and wants to buy it from me? I need you to sighn the contract saying the Peir is for me?o.k Alexis(goes get the contract)o.k I signed it? thanks. Alex walks in the house smiling Alexis(sees Alex)hey Babygirl? Alex(smiles at her mom)hey mama? hey? Sonny(smiles at her)hi? how are you? Alex(laughs)I'm fine thank you? mama? can Kelli come over for a sleepover? to see the baby room too? Alexis(laughs)yeah honey? and its finish too?be careful no running! Sonny(sits down)she 's pretty? how old is she? like around 1 or 2? Alexis(sits down)2 actually? Sonny(laughs)and? Alexis(laughs too)and? oh you mean my baby? yeah I"m pregnant again? Sonny(walks toward the door laughing)o.k thanks again Alexis? Alexis(smiles)its o.k? thanks for stopping by goodnight Sonny? Sonny:night. Alexis calls Alex in the kitchen Alex(smiling)yeah mama? Alexis(sits down)honey? that man was my umm--- doorbell rings Alexis(answers the door)Carly? what do you want? Calry(walks in)o. Alexis? Sonny just stop by here? for what! Alexis(hands on her hips)Carly? he came by here to get me to sign a contract for Pier 59?o.k Carly(laughs evilly)yeah and last night? the little girl looks like Sonny Alexis? she's Sonny child! I don't want him to know o.k! lie about her dad! I don't care what you do! lie do something don't tell Sonny? Alexis(looks down)Carly?stop it o.k? Carly(looks down)your pregnant! with his child!again? how? Alexis(laughs)Carly?its been since when you left town he got drunk and slept with me and told you didn;t he? Carly(looks away)yeah? Alexis? just keep your promise? o.k I love Sonny? bye? Carly leaves Alexis house. Alex(walks downstairs crying)mama? Alexis(looks at Alex)Alex honey? Alex(wpies her eyes)that man is my daddy isn't he? Alexis(sits down)honey? I"m sorry? Alex(runs away from Alexis)how could you! Alexis runs behind Alex Alex runs in the street and gets his by a car Alexis(screams)ALEX!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Alexis runs to Alex side Alexis(crying)Alex? smeone help me please! Alex wake up? honey I"m sorry  
  
The Hospital Alexis is waiting in the waiting room when Kristina,Bobbie,Gia,Laura and Elizabeth run in the room Alexis looks up Laura(hugs Alexis)oh honey don't cry? (In here Laura is Alexis mother) 


End file.
